Her Secret
by ForeverMine15
Summary: "Are you sure, Hermione? You're positive you want this? I would never force you or pressure you about this. I'm happy with just hearing your voice seeing you smile-" He was her secret. Her beautiful secret.


Hello. This my first story and I hope you end up liking it. Characters are OOC. The story is rated M. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So here it is. Please read and review

**Her Secret**

**Chapter 1**

A small gust of the chilly wind made her shiver lightly. She stared at the sky and stared at the falling flakes of snow and smiled lightly. She loved the snow. Slowly the petite woman walked to her cozy home. Her hand caressed the black diary she had just bought. The cover was made out of a smooth soft black leather material, her name engraved in gold lettering, and it was magically sealed. Nobody but her would able to ever open it. She stared at it for a couple of minutes a small secretive smile flashed across her face. She sighed in happiness when she reached her home.

Inside it was warm and welcoming. She kicked of her shoes and shrugged her coat of and placed it on the coat hanger. Her home was not big nor small and she loved it. The colors of the rooms were a soft cream, or beige. The kitchen was a welcoming yellow color with marble kitchen tops. As she placed the keys on the table she put the teakettle on the stove and waited silently. The diary was still in her hand and beckoned her to write in it. Brushing a stray curl away from her face she sighed as millions of memories came whirling in her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted when the teakettle started to make noise signaling that the water was ready. She made herself a nice cup of Earl Gray and headed to her library. The library was the biggest room in the house and it held numerous cases filled with books both fiction and non fiction. There in the back was a moderate sized cherry wood desk that had neatly stacked pieces of parchment with some quills and inkwells. She sat there and muttered the password so that the diary would open it self automatically and open to the first clean page.

Grabbing a quill she dipped it to the inkwell, she hesitated though, unsure of what to write, but she shook her uncertainty and started to write.

_December 20__th_

_I have always disliked keeping secrets from my friends and those that I care of and yet here I find myself with a secret and am unwilling to tell anybody. I don't know if they would accept it. Who would have thought I, Hermione Granger, would have a secret. I secret full of love and passion. Especially with somebody they would have never imagined. Most would have thought I would have end up with Ronald, but there was no chemistry between us. I have always wanted a relationship filled with love and passion and now I have, but it saddens me that I have to keep it secret. My lover is everything I have ever wanted in a man. A shiver of pleasure runs down me at the thought of him. His touch, his heated kiss, and the smoldering look of raw passion and love in his eyes would make any woman go on her knees. To me he is perfect. This whole relationship started when I broke up with Ronald which went horrendously. He comforted me and held me in his arms as I cried; he whispered soft words in my ear._

"_He doesn't deserve your tears Hermione," he whispered softly as he held me tightly. "Hermione you're a strong woman, beautiful and worth everything precious in the world. He didn't know how to make you happy. He didn't know you like I-," He stopped abruptly and looked away from me as his grip on me tightened._

_I looked at him in confusion and curiosity. "Tell me," I had demanded._

"_He… he didn't know you like I do. I know that when you read you're eyes slightly glaze over when you are lost inside the book. I know that you have a weakness for brownies and that you tap your foot when your nervous. I have been paying more attention to you Hermione then I should. I bet I know more about you then Harry and Ron combined. It pains me that you have realized that I…" he voiced sounded pained as he trailed off. His eyes held such deep emotions. "I won't hide my feelings from you any longer. I love you Hermione. I fell in love with you and yet you haven't noticed." His eyes glistened in the fire light. "I adore enticing you because I think you look bloody gorgeous when angered. I love how you become happy with the simplest of gifts. I love you're wild mane and want to bury my hands in those curls." He raised a hand shakily and gently grabbed a lock of my hair and started to stroke it with his thumb. "I love you," he whispered his eyes filled with adoration and love._

_To say I was shocked was an understatement, but now I see it as the best moment of my entire life. That night I didn't say anything. I remained silent in his embrace until we both fell asleep there in the couch near the fireplace. The next day he and I talked as we ate breakfast. After that he came each afternoon with a roguish smile on his face as he handed me a small bag that always contained brownies. Of course we shared and I complained half heartedly that eating all these brownies was going to make look fat, but he always dismissed those comments and said that I will always look perfect to him. Unsurprisingly I fell in love with him quickly. He made me feel so happy and cherished I couldn't ask for more._

Hermione put her quill down and closed her eyes for a moment. One of her hands came up to touch the locket he had given her for her birthday. The locket held a picture of them and it played a sweet melody when it was opened. She opened it letting the sweet melody invade her mind. She picked up her quill again dipping it in the inkwell once again and continued to write.

_Each afternoon we remained in each others arms murmuring softly. He always ran his fingers through my hair, I found it soothing. One afternoon six months after we became a couple I had decided that I wanted to take our relationship another step. I picked out the most 'sexiest' outfit I could find. It was a red dress that accentuated my figure and had a deep v-cut. When I opened the door a look of surprise flashed quickly across his eyes, but they soon darkened. He cleared his throat but when he spoke his voice sounded husky. "What's the special occasion," he tried to sound teasingly but failed. I blushed but I was pleased with his reaction. We ate dinner slowly and we conversed lightly. We always sat closely to one another. I brushed my leg against his once or twice and leaned closer to him. When we finished we went to sit in front of the fire like we always did. A couple of minutes later a turned around and straddled him. He just smiled at me adoringly and brushed stray curls away from my face. I leaned down and kissed him tentatively. He responded to my kiss easily, one of his hands lightly gripped my hair while the other laid on the mid of my back. He tried to deepen the kiss but I didn't let him and instead teased him._

_He groaned in frustration. "You're driving me crazy, love. Stop teasing me before I do something unspeakable," he joked. His eyes though were dark with need and I saw what he meant by 'something unspeakable.' His look sent by body aflame. I had never felt that way before, no other man could make me feel this intense need; it was so intense that it almost hurt. I whispered in his ear and I felt his breath hitch at the words I had said. He pulled me even closer to him and kissed me roughly. When he broke the kiss he said, "Please don't tease me that way love. You don't how I long to make you mine. To posses your body and make you feel utter bliss and passion."_

_I shivered at his words. "No I'm not teasing you. I…I want you to take me, make me yours," I don't know how I managed to say that, but it felt so right to say. "Please," I whispered._

_He made my legs wrap around his waist when he stood up taking me with him. His hands caressed my thighs as he kissed me. "Are you sure, Hermione? You're positive you want this? I would never force you or pressure you about this. I'm happy with just hearing your voice seeing you smile-" I silenced him with the tip of my finger and then I lightly traced his lip. He looked at me for a few moments before taking me to my room. Once in my room he laid me on the bed and started to kiss me tenderly. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, one by one they became undone, revealing his chest to me. With each button that came undone I kissed the newly exposed skin. He pulled me back up and kissed me. His kiss was rough needy and passionate. The feel of his lips against mine felt delicious. His hands grabbed the hem of my dressed and then tugged it over my head leaving me in only my bra and knickers. If I thought his look before sent me aflame I was completely burning right now._

_His eyes raked over my body and his hands ran over my body from my neck to my thighs excruciatingly slow. The feeling of his hands and lips on my body clouded my mind in a haze of lust. He took off my bra and knickers and tossed them aside. I automatically went to cover myself, but he stopped me. "Don't Hermione, I want to see all of you. You," he whispered against my skin. "Are precious Hermione. Beautiful, sweet, an angel." His head descended to my breast and I gasped at the strange yet welcoming sensation of his lips and tongue against them. Soon he was naked just as I. Hesitantly I slid my hand down his chest until I reached the part that defined him as a man. It felt hard and warm against my hand. I stroked him slowly and he groaned against my skin. The ache between my thighs grew stronger as he slipped a finger inside me._

"_Please," I had whimpered. "Please take me. I need… I need you." I was panting lightly. I ached to feel him inside me. To finally join together and raise to the heights of pure bliss. He gave me a questioningly look. "Yes I want you to take me. I want you to be my first and last. I love you."_

_I think he would have cried if he could, but instead have me the most passionate kiss. He slowly started to enter me. "I love you. You're the one for me Hermione," he whispered as he was fully inside of me. The pain quickly went away and I soon felt whole. We began to move as one. He was gentle yet passionate. Even though I was inexperienced it felt so natural to me. The pleasure I felt was blinding. Hearing his gasps and moans was simply erotic and I could only do was echo him. That night I learned what true passion and love was. That night I felt like a true woman._

_Yet the best thing was that I was his woman._

Hermione set her quill down and realized her hand was trembling. She stared at her diary seeing as the words she had written disappear. She closed her diary, once closed it shone a pale blue color. She held the diary close to her chest before she placed it in one of the drawers in her desk. Being precautious she locked it; she shrunk the key and made it look like another charm in her bracelet.

"Hermione," the voice resonated in the library catching her by surprise

Hermione immediately recognized the voice of her lover. She looked up and saw him leaning against the closed door smiling at her. "Hello, love. How are you?" Hermione's eyes shone with love at the sight of him.

He walked towards here and kissed her lightly. "Perfect," he sighed. "How about you, my dear? Nobody pricked your infamous temper at work today," he teased and then laughed when he saw her chuckle.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at his banter. "You know you won't win in a verbal spar with me."

He gave her a mock offended look. "My dear you wound me." He wrapped his arms around. "I still love you," he crooned to her as he nuzzled her neck. "I always will until the end of time."

Hermione swooned in his arms. "I love you."

He kissed the top of her head as he then started to push her out of the library. "Go change quickly love I'm taking you out today. I found this wonderful little muggle restaurant near here." He tugged her down the hallway to her room smiling at her widely. He kissed her quickly once they were in front of her room. "Go change into something more comfortable love."

Hermione smiled as she entered her room closing her door lightly. She sighed dreamily. He was her secret. Her beautiful secret.

xxx

Well what did you guys think? Good, bad please tell me. Reviews please! Can anybody guess who's Hermione's lover. I thought it fun to not tell who it was yet. Any guesses. Thanks for reading.


End file.
